How I Met Your (Creepypasta) Mother
by IamDeadGhost
Summary: Jeff tells the story of how he met Jane.


Kids I'm about to tell you the story of how I met your mother" said Jeff.

"You got me out of Advanced Warfare for this?" asked a male with an annoyed tone.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Angrily responded Jeff.

"Not really, " he said.

"Shut up!" Shouted Jeff.

"Fine" Wined the male.

"It was back when Creepypsatas ruled the world" begun Jeff.

"Creepypastas never ruled the world. We all lived and still living in the under realm" commented the male.

"Shut your mouth, I'm the one who's telling the story" angrily yelled Jeff.

* * *

Jeff was driving his car on the road heading towards the middle of the forest. He was driving a white convertible car with a plate that read 'honk if you love Jeff or go to sleep'.

He soon reached a big building hidden in the woods and parked beside some other vehicles.

He walked up to the stairs and knocked the door. He could've heard the music coming from inside and other proxies conversations. The door was soon opened by Eyeless Jack "Hey! the party man has finally arrived".

Jeff silently entered the house and absorbed the inside. The party was more like a 70's or 80's party with a big disco ball hanging from the ceiling, an old DJ, funky clothes and weird dances.

"So, what do you think of party so far?" Slenderman's voice came from behind.

"Meh" Jeff simply shrugged.

It's not as if he doesn't enjoy parties. It was actually more of a case Mondays.

Then suddenly his eyes caught something.

* * *

"Then l saw my first true love"said Jeff.

* * *

In the distance BEN was standing behind the crowd with his usual green outfit. His hair was slowly floating back and forth with the wind and he had a seductive smile on his face. The red dots in the blackness of his eyes were quietly glowing and giving a small light to the darkness.

That was until a knife slashed his throat, making him slowly falling to the ground as the blood rushed out of his throat. After he fell down half dead, the killer who was behind him was revealed. It was female proxy, her hair and eyes were completely black as the night and a white mask was covering her face.

* * *

"Jane the killer!" Exclaimed the male.

"Wow! Jane the killer is our mother, " said a feminine voice in surprise.

* * *

"Whoa, nice one girl" Jeff said to Jane, while she was approaching to him.

"Oh, you haven't seen a thing yet, " she told him with a smirk.

"So you don't like BEN either?" questioned Jeff.

"Don't like?! I hate him." she said while being proud of her words.

"Welcome to the club" joked the joker face.

"Sorry, can't join, I'm already in it, " she said back, and they laughed.

"So do you want to grab a drink or should we drink what's left of BEN?" asked Jeff.

"Already on it" with that they started to head for BEN's body which was laying dead on the ground in a pool of blood.

* * *

"We talked all night long. We had a lot in common. Almost same catchphrase, killing innocent people with knives, and we shared our love for breaking bad" dreamily said Jeff.

"You hate breaking bad. You always talk about how shitty that show it is" commented the male again.

"Shut your mouth you pussy" shouted Jeff.

* * *

"OK, I'm ready, " said Jane.

"Are you sure about this? I mean I can wait" replied Jeff.

"Yes! I want it inside of me," demanded Jane.

"OK. But if it hurts, just say uncle" Jeff told her before quickly pushed 'it' inside of her causing her to scream from the pleasure.

Sweat was dropped from her forehead as her vision started to blur. She felt her body melting like jelly. quick pants escaped from her mouth as a heavy blush covered her face. She slowly lowered her head down at her body. Her eyes caught with Jeff's shining blade stuck inside of her stomach.

"That. Was. Awesome!" excitedly exclaimed Jane.

"That was really hardcore Jane".

"I know right" and they laughed.

"So can we have sex now?" hopefully said Jeff.

"Meh. Why not, " she answered with a shrug.

* * *

"Dude, what the fuck!" The male shouted in disgust.

"If you're not going to listen to my story, then get lost" Jeff shouted back.

"Finally" the male got off the couch and went upstairs.

"Go on" curiously said the female.

"But all the happiness ended in a sad dark tragedy night" sadly said Jeff.

* * *

Jane was lying on Jeff's lap on their couch. Jeff's hand gently stroke her shiny black hair, and Jane to a pleasure of it.

They both happy and living peacefully in their shared apartment.

"Bauer" Jane suddenly said.

"What? No, way Scofield" Jeff argued.

"Are you kidding?" she got off his lap and continued "Jack Bauer can kill Michael Scofield in 24 seconds flat." Jane argued back.

"No, he can't because Michael is really smart".

"Yeah, but Jack stops terrorists. What did Michael do?" she could have tasted that sweet victory.

"He broke three prisons, and saved his brother from execution and sacrificed himself to free his love life" Jeff was about to win until...

"Yeah. But Jack Bauer is undeadable" she said, but she wasn't finished "and Michael is gay" she finally made Jeff snap.

"What did you say?" he slowly said. There was a gallon of madness hiding behind his tone.

"You heard me, he is gay" Jane scoffed and cocked him an eyebrow.

Jeff got up and pointed to the door "get out".

"If that's how you want it, then fine" Jane angrily got off the couch and started to walk towards the door.

"Fine!" Jeff said back.

"Fine!" said Jane before slamming the door close.

"Fine!" Jeff shouted.

"Fine!" Jane's voice was heard from downstairs.

Jeff quickly ran into the direction of the window, opened it and shouted "Fine!".

Jane shouted back while taking her head out of the cab "Fine!".

Jeff shouted one more time before slamming the window close. "Fine!" He heard Jane shouting 'fine' one last time before it all faded into silence.

* * *

"And I never saw her again" Jeff finished the story with a sad tone.

"Wow" was all the female could say.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be in the other room trying to win one of those butterfingers challenges, "he sadly said and started to walk away.

"I have to find Jason, " she told herself.

She quickly ran upstairs and into his bedroom. She spotted him playing video games and quickly rushed towards him. "Jason! Jason! Jason! Jason..." she kept calling his name and shaking his shoulders.

"WHAT JENNY?!" Jason suddenly snapped.

"We have to help dad," she told him.

"Why?" Jason did not bother taking his sight of the TV screen.

"Because he's depressed," she said.

"He looks fine to me".

Jeff was sitting in the bathtub naked. The water stream running and raining down on him. His arms were wrapped around his knees, and pulled them closer to his chest. He was shaking back and forth, non stopping. All while crying from the painful memories.

Jenny gave him a death glare and Jason finally gave up "Alright, fine I'll help".

She smiled from joy, and excitingly said "Great! I know exactly what we'll do".

"What a way to spend the weekend. Joy" Jason muttered and rolled his eyes.

Jason and Jenny were waiting at in the airport in a foggy, cold, and a dark knight. It was quite and silence. They were both waiting for the two parties to arrive.

"What makes you think she will come?" Jason suddenly broke the silence.

"I e-mailed her an invitation. Telling her that she won the killer of the year award" She replied. "You took care of dad?" she asked.

"Yup" he answered.

"Oh my god I can't believe I won a Butterfinger!" Jeff rushed excitedly from out of nowhere. After realizing his position and situation, he angrily looked over his kids and said "Hey. You two don't have a Butterfinger!".

"No, but we have a surprise for you" Jenny said with joy.

"A Butterfinger?" Jeff excitingly guessed.

"Enough with the butterfingers!" shouted Jason.

In the thick and the cloudy fog, a shadowy figure appeared.

Stepping into the light, the figure revealed itself to be Jane.

"Jane" was the only thing Jeff could whisper.

"Jeff is that you?" Jane surprisingly said with wide eyes. She shockingly watched as him slowly walked towards her. "It's been a long time".

"And you are still beautiful" Jeff dreamily told her.

Jane almost cried "Oh Jeff. What happened to us?" She demanded to know.

"It was all FOX's fault. But we are together now" Jeff gently grabbed her hands and looked deep in her eyes.

A few tears dropped from her eyes "it's not that simple".

Jeff asked in fear "W-What do you mean" Jeff was scared now.

In the fog a man appeared, with brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"LIU!" both kids exclaimed.

"Jane. What the fuck bitch? When are you going to be done?" he angrily yelled.

"Just a second honey, " she sweetly told him.

"Yeah, whatever whore" and he walked away.

Jeff singed and he knew what he must do "Jane. It is OK. Go with him you belong to him" he told her.

"No, you're just saying that, " she desperately tried to argue.

"Jane I'm telling you for your own good" Jeff grabbed he by the shoulders "go with him" he told her again.

"Jeff, I will come back to you" she said with a one last kiss on the cheek.

"I know you will" with that she was walking away and soon she was gone

Jeff sadly returned back to his kids.

"Sorry you couldn't get Jane back dad" Jenny sadly said.

"Are you kidding? The guy is an idiot, I'll give him two weeks before she dumps him" Jeff changed his tone to happiness. "And I owe it to you two".

"Hey, can we get some ice creams" hopefully said Jason.

"Don't push it kid" Jeff dryly said. "Just kidding. Come on I will get you some. And I'm going to show you some tricks to sneak to the theater "happily Jeff told them.

"You know dad? I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Jason said as they exited the airport.


End file.
